Policies and Rules
Please read these carefully before you edit, post or delete. If we catch people not following our rules and policies, you will be banned! This is the fan official wiki for No Doubt's (Gwen Stefani, Tony Kanal, Adrian Young and Tom Dumont) sixth album, Push and Shove. With good faith in the No Doubt community, we decided to open the wiki up to fans to edit to create the ultimate database. Launched June 22, 2012, we know that as we grow larger over the time, problems will arise. That is why we created the following rules and policies for everyone to abide by: Content This Push and Shove wiki is exactly that -- a wiki, or an editable online encyclopedia on No Doubt's sixth and very, very long-awaited album. We host information about the recording process, facts, photos, articles, videos and everything related to the Push and Shove (past and present) era shared with us by the band and other multimedia outlets. We do not allow anything without a source (i.e. rumors), spam or any content not directly connected to No Doubt or the album. You may discuss and comment or anything you like, but please keep in mind that this is not a social network. Please help us maintain and moderate this community to keep it strictly informative, cause that is what a wiki is. All the content in this wiki (i.e. text, images, music) must be in the public domain (Twitter, Google, etc.); unless you have obtained permission to use them publicly, copyrighted files will be removed. Quotes, facts, and figures may be taken from anywhere, as long as they are sourced. Vandalism This is very important. Please, please be respectful to everyone's hard work on this wiki. By keeping this open to edit, all fans are able to help contribute to our database to make it the best it could be. If you see acts of vandalism around the site (inappropriate language, content that doesn't belong here, spam, etc.) please revert it to it's natural state and contact the head webmaster right away. In some instances, if caught, users will be banned right away. To make it short, be professional. TONS of hardwork, time, effort and research has gone into this wiki from several fans for you. So don't ruin it for everybody. Style We take pride in maintaining the appearance of this wiki and we need your help! When updating, please try and maintain our style by using simple codes and adjustments to your posts: *'Spelling:' This is important to help us keep the wiki professional. Try your best and if you need help, Google it or just ask. *'Naming of Articles:' Please keep them short and sweet and to the point. For example, if you're posting a magazine article, post the magazine's name and date it was published (i.e. People ''(November 2012)). If you need help, ask. If you're posting about a member of No Doubt, when first named, please use their first and last name (i.e. Gwen Stefani). When referring to them again in the same article, refer to their first name only. *'Making Changes: As with any Wiki article, please do not make drastic changes and rewrites without the consent of other editors. Exceptions can be made if the article is in obviously bad shape. *'''Names: '''When using a song name, please put it in quotations (i.e. "Settle Down") and try to keep the album's name in '''bold and italics (i.e. '''Push and Shove'). You can simply do this by looking at the format buttons above and clicking the '''B' and i'' buttons. *'Giving Credit Where Credit Is Due: The webmasters at Beacon Street Online have always been huge on giving proper credit to photographers and writers when the content comes from elsewhere. This is very important and key to our success and reliability. So for everything you post, please post a true source (i.e. fansite, news site, nodoubt.com, etc.) Please also provide a link, which you can easily insert by using the chain link icon above in the format buttons. No bogus sites or spam please -- anything seen will be deleted on sight! *'''Categories: Please properly tag your additions under the 'categories' section to the right of the edit screen. For example, if you're posting a video, please describe what the video is (i.e. live, television, "Settle Down", etc.) -- same goes for photos. If you're posting an article, please describe where it is from (i.e. Rolling Stone, NoDoubt.com, official, etc.) If you need help, just ask! This makes the wiki super easy to navigate and searchable. Quality This wiki was created as a informational resource for No Doubt's Push and Shove album only. We are not a fansite, but an online encyclopedia. When contributing, please do your best in keeping it professional and limit typos, grammatical errors and spelling. We do know that we have a lot of international visitors with language barriers, but trust us, we would be more than happy to help! You can email your content to any of the BSO staff and we can translate and post for you, just ask! The No Doubt fan community is super friendly, I promise. 'Since we are brand new and still figuring out how this works -- watch this space for updates and edits! Last but not least, thank you so much for visiting us and choosing to contribute! No Doubt and their music mean so much to their fans and we hope with this wiki we provide all the latest details and information for the best band in the world's overdue comeback! Do well and doubt not, No Doubters! ' Category:Rules Category:Policies